


You're mine

by handsomeparty



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatum/gifts).



Aidan could feel his back screaming at him as it crashed its way onto the concrete wall, courtesy of one James Bishop. The cop’s eyes were black, hair completely askew. The younger of the two shivered from the impact, but mostly from the sheer fury that Bishop held on his face.

“Listen to me, you little shit,” the blonde ground out, “You are mine, do you understand that? That fucking little werewolf can’t even touch me. Just because I won’t bite him doesn’t mean that I can’t kill him.”

Aidan still shook, but spoke, “T-This has nothing to do with Josh, okay? J-Just leave him out of this, p-please.”

Bishop’s lip twitched upward in the slightest way, amused at his recruit’s frightened state. He needed Aidan to know who owned him. He needed to show him.  
Aidan furrowed his brow, curious as to why Bishop had suddenly loosened his grip, and was now eyeing him like a backalley treat.

“B-Bishop?”

With a long, sharp inhale, Bishop smashes their lips together, prompting an extremely surprised groan from Aidan.

He pulls them apart after only a few seconds to growl in the brunette’s ear, “I missed this, baby. I know you did, too. Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

Bishop’s hand is stroking Aidan’s forearm, almost lovingly. It’s so soft and familiar, Aidan almost loses himself in the touch, falling into his creator.

“Bishop, we don’t do this anymore,” he finds himself saying, much lighter than intended, not really getting his point across.

“I don’t really see you protesting, sweetheart.” Bishop quipped.

Aidan gripped his hand onto the elder’s arms, briefly forcing them apart, but a feverish need flooded him, locking his knees.

A bruising knock of their lips nearly drew out a squeak from the blonde, every arm available wildly searching the other, until shirts were discarded, and pants weren’t far behind.

Between the hair pulling and groans from both men, Bishop sucked a small gash along Aidan’s jawline, licking his lips hungrily to catch a taste of sweet crimson.

The brunette’s hips bucked almost violently, prompting Bishop to stare for a moment, mapping out this state of Aidan; the crazed lust-ridden beast. He wished he’d never have to see anything but.

Aidan’s eyes were black, tongue settled between his fangs. He was obviously prepared for anything Bishop decided on giving him.

“What do you need, sweet thing?” he cooed, “Want me to fuck you into this wall?”

Aidan writhed rapidly and nodded, hot breath coming out in spurts through his nose.

Bishop simply let out an ‘mmm’, and proceeded to hoist up Aidan’s legs around his own waist.

He knew there was no need, but he still murmured nonsense words to relax Aidan before practically slamming his cock into the other man.

There were multiple moans and groans from Aidan, his back stinging from the scrape of the cement, overshadowed by the fireworks behind his eyes from Bishop’s thrusts.

He nearly choked on his own saliva from the mere velocity, the force seemingly enough to crack the wall behind him.

Bishop grunted, face contorted. He was on his last legs, Aidan knew. He knew everything the blonde did during the act; he’d done it enough with him.

A few crushing throws to the wall, and Bishop was done, spilling into Aidan as he coughed a breath out.

Aidan bit his lip, hard enough to taste a hint of copper as he finished himself, a breath of his own pushing out.

As Bishop fell from his high, he let the two tumble with it, holding Aidan onto the damp ground.

Aidan sighed, his lips tightening. “You think I’m coming back, don’t you?”

“No. But I’m not done trying.”


End file.
